Better glucose control (DCCT 1993) has been shown to reduce the long term complications of diabetes. Currently, available human insulin has to be injected many times a day to achieve an optimum glucose control, but a single dose of longer acting insulin will reduce the number of shots and may improve compliance and glucose control. The new genetically recombinant DNA modified insulin (HOE901) appears to have this desired effect. The current insulin prescriptions results in unpredictable insulin levels resulting in wide glucose excursions and hypoglycemia.